The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display (HMD) system and specifically, to controlling an HMD in low power situations.
HMDs may be used to present information to a user through an immersive experience. This information may include traditional still images or videos, but often includes augmented and/or virtual reality. HMDs are useful in a variety fields including gaming, engineering, medicine, and aviation. To enhance the user experience, an HMD may include a controller that allows the user to interact with content displayed on the HMD.
Despite the numerous possible uses for HMDs, conventional HMDs can be bulky and impractical for prolonged use or use outside of controlled environments. Thus, smaller, lighter, battery-powered, wireless HMDs are desirable. To effectively achieve this, HMD makers are increasingly moving towards smaller and lighter form factors. However, as form factors shrink, the capacity of batteries within HMDs and controllers becomes more limiting. Thus, an HMD system that can effectively manage low power situations is desirable.